fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-39629685-20200126184953
I have one too. It’s called. Jailhouse rock. Policeman: excuse me, are you Maxwell Fuller. Max: yes I am. How can I help you sir. Policeman: you, get your hands behind your back and no talking. Max: what did I do. Policeman: shh, no talking. Get in the car now. You are coming with us. Max: but my family. DJ: has anyone seen max. I can’t find him anywhere. Jackson: MOM, come here and see this. DJ: what is it Jackson. I’m trying to find your brother. Jackson: there is a police car. And look who is in the back seat. DJ: oh mylanta. It’s Max. Don’t worry honey. Mama’s coming. Stephanie: hey Deej. Why is there a police car driving to the police station. DJ: they got my son Max. Stephanie: i’ll Go with you. Just let me grab Dani and we will get to the bottom of this. DJ: thanks Steph. You really are the best sister I have. Stephanie: I am the only sister you have. DJ: actually I was talking about Michelle. Kimmy: i’m Home. Hello. Where is everybody. Ramona: I am so happy to have you back home. How’s papa. Kimmy: well, he is not doing good. But the doctor says he has to make the decision to come home. He doesn’t know that he has a daughter. I have tried everything Ramona. It’s hard seeing him like this. Ramona: I know mom. But I have a letter for you that will cheer you up. Kimmy: who is it from. Ramona: your mom and dad. They are coming home to see the baby. And they also are bringing someone to see you. Kimmy: thanks honey. How did you know what it said. Ramona: I kinda peaked. Kimmy: it’s ok. Where’s DJ and Stephanie. Ramona: I don’t know. I was in the attic. So I didn’t see anything. Except for a police car. Kimmy: oh mylanta. I need to get to DJ. Steve: honey I got your message. Is Max ok. DJ: not really. He’s in jail. And they won’t let me see him. Steve: I will get there as fast as I can. DJ: thanks honey I love you. Stephanie: do you remember when dad got arrested. DJ: Steph. That was for stealing a seal at a frat party. Stephanie: true. But you know dad was brave enough to learn his lesson. DJ: yeah you are right Steph. I guess I am just overreacting. Policeman: DJ Fuller. DJ: yes. I am here. Policeman: I am afraid that your son is not coming home for a while. DJ: what did he do officer. Policeman: he got in a bad crowd of boys, broke into a house and stole, smoking, and was seen with Gia Mahan. DJ: Stephanie. She is still a bad influence. I never did like her. Stephanie: is ok Deej. I will talk to her. She does. Have good sides. To her. DJ: well I haven’t seen it. Stephanie: that’s because she was jealous of you. DJ: jealous of me. Danny: my darling daughters. Let me talk to these guys.